Perfection
by lifes' angle
Summary: With all the blood in Terreille killed it has become isolated and all the ways of the blood forgotten. Technological advancements in genetic alteractions are at it's peak as the insane seicentsts strive to creat the perfect weapon.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that it part of the dark jewels trilogy. All of that belongs to Anne Bishop.**

**A/N:** I would also like to point out that while I am using earth in this story it is an Earth that is far into the future and therefore I will be having fun with future technology and there will obviously be some difference from the Earth today.

**Prolog**

It was just after the great purge that a time of civil war broke out. With the ratio of ladens to blood severely altered the long oppressed ladens fought to make their stand against the blood. Terreille suffered the worst attacks for the treatment that they have subjected the ladens for so long. With most of the blood in the light realm destroyed it was only too easy for the ladens to use their greater number to completely eradicate the rest of the blood in the realm. Tainted or not the ladens had been abused too long for them to ever trust the blood again. And so after the bloody massacre of the remaining Blood in the realm Terreille fell into chaos. With no Blood in the realm the gate was sealed and Terreille was lost. Left alone to deal with the fate it had chosen. The winds collapsed but they weren't missed, the ladens couldn't use them anyways. The ways of the craft were quickly forgotten to those who didn't know them. And the ladens struggled to rebuild their society completely reforming it from what it once was. Of course a regression of technology occurred for a few centuries as they struggled to live off of the harsh landscape that had been created with the slaughter of the final Blood. But it wouldn't take long, a few centuries at the least, for advancements t be made that one could only dream of. During that time of regression the name of the world was lost but all the inhabitants would soon call their land Earth.

---

The separation of the light realm also affected the shadow realm. Still grieving the loss of their queen, and worrying about their friend Janelle, the Blood in the Shadow Realm failed to notice the war that had broken out in its sister realm. By the time the danger was noticed it was too late the gate had been sealed leaving all those to wonder about the fate of the realm. However without the threat of retaliation from the broken realm Kaeleer thrived. Queens, Warlord Princes all of the blood came together to heal the land; embracing the old ways without hesitation. The power of the craft increased and there were more and more children born with the strength to wear the darker jewels. At time of peace was finally at hand.

However some say that peace it only a temporary rest between times of great war for everyone is born with the ability to be both good and evil and it's only a matter of time before the corruption of evil claims another victim.

The attack had been unexpected in this time of peace but for the aggressors it was perfectly planned. It had been a time of celebration. 13 year old, red jeweled, Daemonar was preparing to make the offering into darkness that coming night. However that would not be the case. While the adults had been kept busy defending themselves against the sudden onslaught of raging fighters, five men made their way unnoticed towards their prey. It would take a few hours for the fighting to stop and all attackers still alive were quick to take their own lives and finish the kill. Death didn't matter to them for they had succeeded. It had been Marian's cry of anguish that alerted all to the fact the something more had happened then just a completely random attack during a time of peace. And the news of what had truly happened sent all over the killing edge. If there had been any survivors be for there wouldn't have been anymore. Daemonar had been taken.

It had taken 6 years for them to find Daemonar again and by the time that they did he had been changed permanently. His web as still in tack as was his chalice. The changes that hade been done to him were all physical. However no one in the realm has the knowledge to even begin to understand what had happened to him. For the ones that had done this to him had been from the forgotten realm; the light realm and the people that had done this to him had been doing it to children on Earth for years. Genetic enhancements, altercations and splicing had become common practice for insane government bodies who were trying to create the perfect warrior. And a boy who was young enough to survive the "treatment", from the strongest bloodline and naturally had wings was too perfect of a specimen for the deranged "doctors" to pass up. They knew that this time they could do it. They could create and train the perfect weapon.


End file.
